


SOA侦缉档案 （齐贝 马卡 苏卡）

by Gloucestershire



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe - FBI, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloucestershire/pseuds/Gloucestershire





	1. 海沃德镇连环杀人案

 

**SOA侦缉档案**

 

* * *

 

  * 组织架构



Secret Omega Agents （SOA）是隶属于联邦调查局的三人小组，办公地点位于费城宾夕法尼亚州FBI总部，处理各地针对omega的恶劣犯罪事件，并利用身为omega的天然优势完成“灰色任务”。

Claudio Caniggia：联络官，负责筛选案件、分配任务，不出外勤，不让组员吃披萨，不给组员放假。因此Tom有事相求时叫他长发公主，没事时叫他邪恶男巫。丈夫Maradona是FBI副局长，两人育有一女夏洛特。

David Beckham：侧写师，曾是反恐部门狙击手，在抓捕西班牙黑手党头目时受伤被俘，消失半年后加入SOA。他和Cruise自训练营相识以来一直是最佳拍档，经常在任务中扮演情侣。拿手菜奶油华夫饼、英式左宗棠鸡和仰望星空派，有一个身份不明、行踪诡秘、口味刁钻的男友Zidane。

Tom Cruise：侧写师，武力值和颜值一样高，喜欢豪车，十分迷信，做重大决定前要占卜三次，挑自己最喜欢的占卜结果指示行动。与克利夫兰公司王牌杀手Brad Pitt在圣菲波哥大的晚宴上相识后，两人一度成为彼此的暗杀目标。经过一系列意外和多方周旋，他们成为一对相爱相杀的情侣。

  * 编外成员



Zinedine Zidane：曾是FBI通缉榜首的西班牙黑手党头目，盘踞巴塞罗那，气焰嚣张。被Beckham拿下后任克利夫兰公司CEO，与FBI有着“不被任何人所知也不被所有人承认”的良好关系。

Brad Pitt：克利夫兰公司王牌杀手，爱好拳击的自由职业者，浪荡不羁，深爱着Cruise，因此被SOA所用。

* * *

 

 

** 海沃德镇连环杀人案 **

 

日期： 2004-9-6

地点：华盛顿州塔科马市海沃德镇 普吉特海湾东北部

机构部门： FBI 下属 SOA 特别行动处

调查员： Tom Cruise 、 David Beckham

负责人： Caniggia

 

  * **案件描述**



 

【案发始末】

在过去的 6 个月中，塔科马市发生了 37 起恶劣且隐蔽的 omega 意外死亡案件。其中有 20 名男性， 17 名女性，均为与 alpha 伴侣同行的外地游客，被杀害后弃尸于普吉特海湾中。一名意图自杀的女性游客在深水区发现了一具新鲜的尸体，随后警方挖掘出了剩余的 36 具残骸。

所有死者均死于大出血，腺体被利器残忍地割下，四肢被胶带捆绑，包括生殖腔在内的所有脏器均被摘除，可见凶手对 omega 有着超乎寻常的憎恶，也不排除售卖人体器官的可能。所有死者生前最后出现的地方都是海湾东部的海沃德镇，这种平静小镇上隐藏着罪恶的感觉，仿佛斯蒂芬金的小说意外成真。

这些直线上升的死亡率和危险指数，严重影响了玻璃之城旅游业的经济收入。在塔科马市市长的强烈要求下， SOA 派出精锐特工以情侣身份（ Agent Beckham 坚决要求扮演 alpha ，但因猜拳输给 Agent Cruise 而作罢）前往海沃德镇，尽早破案，将损失降到最低。

9 月 3 日 10:00 ， Tom Cruise 与 David Beckham 住进绝大部分死者都入住过的枫林旅馆 —— 该镇唯一的旅馆，在临街的 304 房间展开了从每一棵苹果树到每一个兔子洞的详尽调查，搜寻到符合侧写的嫌疑人如下。

 

【嫌疑人列表】

1 、莱斯利 · 霍恩

年龄： 37 岁

职业：旅馆店主

身体强壮，肌肉结实，拥有购买、装载食物的大型货运车。他与茉莉 · 霍恩是一对恩爱的双 A 夫妻，这种伴侣模式在当地可谓先锋且稀奇。两人都很喜欢孩子，结婚三年来一直致力于造人和寻觅领养机会，可惜每次都因某些条件无功而返，很有可能以绑架、解剖 omega 的方式发泄无法拥有孩子的失望和愤怒。

2 、罗伯特 · 索恩

年龄： 43 岁

职业：本镇警长

持有手枪、猎枪，去年曾私自改造过房屋。索恩自称前妻索菲亚与一名年轻 alpha 游客出轨，在三年前离婚后就远走英国，目前仍无法联系到她，此事也许成为了他厌恶有性魅力的 omega  的应激源。作为极端大男子主义支持者，他具有极强的责任感和控制欲，喜欢介入他人的家庭纠纷，将自己视为小镇风气的守护神。看到 Agent Beckham 总积极找居民聊天后立刻警告他要安分守己， “ 别穿成妓女的样子四处勾搭人 ” ，还多次劝 Agent Cruise 对自己的 omega 伴侣施加管束。

3 、兰德 · 麦洛

年龄： 19 岁

职业：学生

他是双 L 酒吧服务员洛兰特 · 麦洛的私生子，生父不详 —— 据说是洛兰特的继父在她成年时实施性侵犯的结果，也是当地不允许 omega 在家庭监护人尚未出具同意堕胎证明书的情况下实施手术的可怕后果。他有暴力倾向，欺辱弱小，尤其仇视女性 omega 。独自抚养幼子的洛兰特不得已身兼两职，白天提供餐饮服务，晚上提供伴游服务。有证人证实兰德曾与一名女性死者发生过激烈的口角，并公开说有一天要 “ 宰了那些不知廉耻的婊子 ” 。

4 、约翰 · 史密斯

年龄： 34 岁

职业：纽约证券基金所经理人，游客

此人有波士顿口音，一个月前来到小镇，居住在 303 ，与特工房间一墙之隔。他行踪诡秘，自入住起至今每天 17:00 准时出门，驱车前往撒冷镇的医院拿药，三小时后回来，风雨无阻，分秒不差。

莱斯利说他是光敏症患者，行事非常警惕，甚至封死了房间猫眼和门缝。他从未要求过客房服务，入住时唯一的要求就是不要打扰他休息。

 

  * **调查进展**



 

1 、神秘客人约翰 · 史密斯身份已证实，无嫌疑。

种种迹象表明他似乎将 303 房间变成了一个独立于小镇的平行宇宙，完全不受任何外界因素的干扰，无视特工们早中晚三次的敲门问候。 Agent Cruise 在入住当日趁机摸进他的房间，只看到窗户用尼龙布封起，床头柜摆满了各类过敏药、抗生素和病历医嘱，行李箱中散落着棉质背心、一打内裤、两片安全套和全套证件。经查证身份属实，似乎只是一个来此地休养生息、与案件无关的严重光敏症患者。

特工们仍心有疑虑，凌晨时有意在贴近 303 房间的床榻上模拟做爱场景，摇晃着床头撞击墙面，故意说些极具挑逗性的语句，如 “ 我干得你爽不爽 ” 、 “ 对就是那儿，再用力 ” 、 “ 求你别碰，我受不了了 ” 、 “ 叫啊，再叫大点声，我听不见 ” 等，还毫无必要地攀比谁的呻吟喘息更为诱惑。断断续续的性爱噪音一直持续到次日清晨，令人惊讶的是，约翰 · 史密斯第一次在早上 6:30 就驱车离开旅馆。

2 、旅馆老板娘茉莉 · 霍恩嫌疑较大。

她拥有女性特有的敏锐洞察力和奇准无比的第六感，特工办理入住时，尽管两人极力作出搂腰、摸脸等情侣间亲密举动，她仍然看出他们的关系非同寻常，还有意大声说： “ 你们跟我之前见过的那些小情人可真不一样。 ” 当时在场人员除了莱斯利和索恩警长外并无旁人，不知她是否在警告谁或暗示什么。

值得注意的是，她有着清晰的逻辑和极高的智商，很有可能是案件主谋，提供构思及善后的智力支持。

3 、旅馆老板莱斯利 · 霍恩与妻子关系待查。

莱斯利与警长索恩性格极为不同，两位特工经过进一步接触和了解，发现他并没有仇视 omega 的表现，相反看起来极富同情心。这源自 alpha 对 omega 的保护欲，或许也因为他只有在 omega  处才能得到无法在 alpha 伴侣处获得的尊严和优越感。

 

  * **案件结果**



 

9 月 4 日傍晚，两名特工驾车来到所有主要嫌疑人均在场的双 L 餐厅 “ 钓鱼 ” ，当着所有人的面佯装为要孩子的事吵架。 Agent Cruise 指责他自私自利， “ 只想着四处游玩享受生活，从来不愿尽一个 omega 应尽的义务 ” ，后者则大声斥责他将自己视作生育工具， “ 我本来就不喜欢孩子，哪条法律规定我必须要给人生孩子 ” 。

在他们争吵过程中，茉莉 · 霍恩始终一言不发地用叉子狠戳盘中的披萨和薯条；莱斯利与妻子截然相反，他的肢体语言和表情证明他对被斥责的 omega 表现出同情和不忍；索恩警长一边牛饮啤酒一边鄙视地看着 Agent Beckham ，在后者被 Agent Cruise 揪起头发推倒在吧台上时露出满足的笑容；洛兰特 · 麦洛不顾餐厅经理的呵斥，急匆匆地跑来扶起额角流血的 Agent Beckham ，张开双臂挡在他前面，试图用自己柔弱的身躯保护他免受进一步伤害；兰德从后厨房探出头来，不屑地看着母亲被 alpha 们推来搡去，但当 Agent Cruise 对洛兰特说出侮辱性词汇时，他迅速跑出来将她护在身后。

被拉开后，索恩警长主动坐在 Agent Cruise 身边，递给这位不断骂骂咧咧的 alpha 一瓶啤酒，劝他 “ 犯不上和那些自私的 omega 生气 ” ，并邀请他和自己在这里喝酒看球赛，开始聊 alpha 们之间的私房话。

Agent Beckham 捂着受伤的肋部慢慢走回对街的旅馆，与此同时霍恩夫妇结账离开，盘中还剩下多一半披萨。茉莉去后厨帮忙后，莱斯利走向独自坐在街边发呆的 omega ，主动搂住他、让他靠在自己肩头哭泣。此时突然从上方泼下一桶水，将他俩淋成落汤鸡。莱斯利跳起来破口大骂， Agent Beckham 拉住他，低声哀求他陪自己回房间包扎伤口。

两人走进 304 房间，莱斯利一直搀扶着他，不断安慰他： “ 别怕，有我在。如果你还怕他回来后打你，我可以陪着你，多久都行。 ” 在对方感激地道谢后，他主动提出帮他上药。 Agent Beckham 毫不避讳地在他面前脱掉外套、撩起湿透的衬衫，露出肋部青紫的痕迹。莱斯利拿热毛巾为他热敷，还特意下楼冲了一杯热可可给他压惊。 Agent   Beckham 喝过后两分钟左右，枫林旅馆突然断电，他想拿手机照明，起身后突然晕倒在地。

据特工事先安装的监控显示，莱斯利像进门时一样搀扶着他进电梯，还不断和他说话，仿佛怀中人依然清醒从未昏迷一样，作出帮助伤势严重的 omega 就医的假象。随后茉莉与他在后厨汇合，将 Agent Beckham 与杂物箱一起放入运货车。茉莉开车抵达索恩警长的家，在后门篱笆处的第二只花瓶下找到钥匙，轻车熟路地将他搬进被三重铁链和防盗锁锁住的地下室。

在茉莉准备用胶带捆绑 omega 四肢时， Agent Beckham 将她铐住，向 Agent Cruise 发送了行动信号。电光火石之间，索恩警长抓住了正缠着他们要小费的洛兰特做人质，拿她挡住自己，并将猎枪塞进她的嘴巴。 Agent Cruise 丝毫不畏惧，当众揭穿他不举导致妻子离婚的事实，戳破他辛苦伪装多年的面具，并用语言挑衅瓦解对方心理防线： “ 可你嫉妒我不是吗？因为你只能远远地看着他，就算他在你面前脱光了跳钢管舞、坐在你大腿上无助地喘息着，你也不行，你就是硬不起来，你根本没法满足任何一个 omega ！ ” 最终趁索恩情绪崩溃之际一枪击中他的肩胛，救下洛兰特。

 

  * **案件总结**



 

根据现场勘查和罪犯口供，我们确信这是一场组织严密、分工明确、延续多年的团体行动。茉莉作为主脑，构思出了所有作案细节，索恩和莱斯利为她所支配。前者吸引受害者家属的注意力，用警长的权威身份和关怀他人的表现引走 alpha ，必要时可调动公权力篡改证据，将嫌疑引到叛逆期少年兰德身上；后者擅长扮演人畜无害的可信赖长者，利用极富同情心的假象和较强的亲和力与 omega 搞好关系，使他们放松警惕，正如安抚 Agent Beckham 的手段一样。

茉莉身为女性 alpha 无法为爱人生育，嫉妒并憎恶生理机能完善但不愿生育的 omega ，借残忍剜除 omega 腺体和生殖腔的行为发泄仇恨；莱斯利在家庭生活中一直被强势妻子压制、洗脑，无条件配合以满足妻子嗜血欲望；索恩因阳痿无法与人交合，男性自尊与性欲长期被压抑，因此极度厌恶性格外向且富有性魅力的 omega ，只能通过语言攻击得到满足。自私而冷酷的三人一拍即合，将自己的无能与愤怒转嫁给无辜的 omega ，将无数游客当作抚慰个人缺憾的牺牲品，将海滨小镇变成发泄私欲的屠宰场。

 

  * **附录**



 

1 、 Agent Beckham 提出因工伤休假三天的申请，考虑到他的身体状况和工作强度，我建议副局长予以批准，同时发放适当计生用品。

2 、据线人密报，神秘客人约翰 · 史密斯是 Agent Cruise 的男友 Brad Pitt ，当时他正用假身份作掩护执行一项秘密刺杀任务。不知是因嫉妒吃醋还是好心提醒，他朝 Agent Beckham 和犯罪嫌疑人泼了一桶水，我很担心 Agent Cruise 知悉真相后会不会因此迁怒他。

3 、请副局长批准我下次出外勤。

 

  * **局长批示**



1 、批准。

2 、我会劝 ZZ 和 BP 谈的。

3 、想都不要想。

 

 


	2. 2736航班谋杀案

 

日期：2010-8-22  
地点：美国联合航空US2736  头等舱C5  
机构部门：FBI  SOA特别行动处  
调查员：Tom Cruise、David Beckham  
负责人：Caniggia

 

* * *

  
**案件描述**

 

  * **【案发始末】**



8月22日，Agent  Cruise与Agent  Beckham乘坐美联航US2736班机前往英国度假，该班机在19：40准时离开纽泽西州的纽瓦克自由国际机场，预计在隔天早上7：30抵达英国格拉斯哥机场。  
飞机落地后，头等舱唯一的乘客杰克·伯根被发现在C5座位上停止了呼吸，经尸检确认死亡时间在21:40-21:50之间，死因为摄入过量诺维乔克-A-230型毒剂。他穿着一件印有英国曼联标志的T恤和亚麻布料短裤，手臂还有几处被玻璃碎片割伤的血痕。两名特工在被英国警方传唤后间接参与了案件调查过程。

 

  * **【嫌疑人列表】**



 

根据死亡时间确定嫌疑人如下：

  
1、安 · 戴维斯  
女性，alpha  
年龄：49岁  
职业：退休刑警，曾任纽约布鲁克林区重案组小组长，现任美国哈德逊公司保安顾问。戴维斯坐在Agent  Beckham和Agent  Cruise前排临窗位置，安静且警惕，有一双猫头鹰般机警的眼睛。由于坐得太久导致腰背旧伤发作，她站起来四处溜达舒缓疼痛，因此走到了头等舱门前。受职业影响，她对周围环境中的异常人物和异常现象十分敏感，看到机长威廉·理查德进入头等舱后即刻拿出手机，还拍摄了一张他通过无线电与驾驶舱内成员沟通的照片。  
戴维斯拍照后回到座位上，对正百无聊赖地数Agent  Cruise眼睫毛的Agent  Beckham抱怨如今的机组成员越发不专业。 她表示自己当警察时，如果被人看到在警车上睡觉，将会面临罚款、停职的严肃处罚。戴维斯不认为一架拥有数百人的航班上的机长，能如此轻率地将自己置于如此危险的境地，“当飞行员需要中途休息时，应该远离乘客，去他们自己的地方睡觉。万一谁把他弄死了，我们怎么办？”  
半小时后，确实有一人如她所言横死，但并非玩忽职守的机长。如果排除她装疯卖傻、故布疑阵的可能，只能说明前警探不仅具有卓越的观察能力，还有一定的言灵潜质。

  
2、埃丁森 · 卡瓦尼  
男性，omega  
年龄：23岁  
职业：美国联合航空公司乘务员，乌拉圭移民  
卡瓦尼入职已满五个月，专门服务经济舱。据Agent  Beckham和Agent  Cruise观察，他非常受alpha乘客的欢迎。也许他甜美的微笑、制服帽下的深棕色卷发和修长挺拔的身材要比系统的职业培训技巧更讨人喜欢。  
值得怀疑的是，他在21:20拿着一套睡衣和两只QC15降噪耳机进入头等舱，21:35才走出来继续工作。有着丰富风月经验的Agent  Cruise根据他行走的姿势速度、制服衣角的污渍、脸色音色的变化和刻意遮掩的锁骨，认定他刚刚经历了一次或几次高潮，但性爱对象不明。  
Agent  Beckham严肃地反驳了Agent  Cruise性征歧视的言论。在他向经济舱另一名年纪稍长身材稍显矮胖的空少询问情况时，对方也直白地表达出对卡瓦尼的鄙夷不屑：“所有人都知道他是怎么入职的，也知道他为什么会和机长一起出现在头等舱。”

  
3、威廉 · 理查德  
男性，alpha  
年龄：40岁  
职业：美国联合航空公司机长，美国籍俄罗斯人。  
理查德是一名老员工，也是骨干领袖。他严谨负责，稍有些刚愎自用。与前妻离婚后，他一度变得沉闷木讷，甚至有自残和酗酒倾向。他喜爱提携后辈，卡瓦尼便是他推荐入职的。  
21:10，安· 戴维斯发现理查德离开驾驶室，去厕所换衣服后进入头等舱内。22:30，他才换好制服，慢悠悠地从头等舱出来。卡瓦尼为他的行为激烈辩解：“在跨越大西洋的航班上，机长必须要得到充分休息；这架飞机由3名驾驶员轮班操作，理查德在休息时间才会躺到座位上。”  
当Agent  Beckham再次发挥被搭档鄙视的电眼迷人技时，这位强烈要求他为自己姓名保密的机组人员提出了不同的说法：“这样的情况绝对不在航班一般性程序当中，机长在飞行过程中脱掉制服非常奇怪，而且他在航程小于11个小时的航班上躺着睡觉也很不寻常。虽然他们有需要时会使用商务舱内的备用座位，但机长和我们不同，他们通常都会在驾驶舱内休息。”

  
4、路易斯 ·  苏亚雷斯  
男性，alpha  
年龄：23岁  
职业：英国籍无业游民，利物浦球迷，有暴力倾向  
苏亚雷斯是全体人员公认最蛮横无理的乘客，他坐在最后一排临近走道的座位上，给来往乘客与空乘造成了无数麻烦。他刚一落座便吆喝着卡瓦尼给他搬箱子、递毛巾、倒橙汁，故意将菜单扔在地上，心（爱）细（好）如（八）发（卦）的Agent  Cruise发现他在卡瓦尼弯腰捡菜单时轻轻捏了一下对方的臀部。  
起飞后，苏亚雷斯拿出iPad看起英超联赛录播。他和每个英格兰球场流氓一样，先是大声嚷嚷曼联无耻，再高呼利物浦必胜，两名空乘多次劝说无果。如果Agent  Beckham没有沉醉在与男友吵架的乐趣中，也许他也会冲上去揍对方一顿。  
许是头等舱舱门没有关好，声音传到了杰克·伯根耳中。这位身材魁梧程度不逊于苏亚雷斯的红魔死忠气势汹汹地跑出来，推搡了站在一旁的卡瓦尼一下。随后两人以围观群众不及拉架之势扭打在一起，双方衣裤均被对方扯坏，苏亚雷斯甚至一口咬在对方右大臂上， 瞬间咬得血迹斑斑。

 

* * *

 

 

**调查进展**

 

由于英国警方和MI6秘密特工在飞机降落时即刻包围了机场，控制住包括机组成员在内的飞机上所有乘客，两名特工并没有主动进行调查，只在例行询问时提供了FBI证件和假期批准单据。经过与局长的越级沟通，MI6似乎认可了两名特工出现在事发现场的偶然性。英国方面大动干戈，更印证了此案另有隐情的猜测。

  
1、死因  
MI6尸检报告称，伯根死于一种名为诺维乔克-A-230的神经毒剂，毒性是VX神经毒剂和沙林毒气的8倍。据可靠资料显示，这种神经毒剂由前苏联研发、经克格勃特工改良，不受国际禁制化学武器条约的约束。  
这种毒剂威力十分巨大，不仅毒性远胜上世纪7、80年代前苏联在Foliant计划下研发的第四代神经毒剂，使用者还可以用较慢的速度释放毒剂，从而掌握更大的控制权。Agent  Cruise从相熟的英国情报机关人员处探听消息，MI6倾向于认定在这宗事件中使用的诺维乔克源自俄罗斯，凶手和幕后黑手都与俄罗斯脱不了干系。

2、死者真实身份  
Agent  Beckham偷偷将戴维斯手机中的相册导出，传输给技术部门，复原了伯根的照片。经过身份检索和情报网筛查，确认杰克·伯根实为原俄罗斯间谍斯克里帕尔的伪装身份。  
2006年，他因将机密信息泄露给MI6被俄罗斯判处死刑。2010年，作为英俄间谍互换的人员之一，他被允许搬到英国，以人身保险业务员的假身份生活，暗地里协助MI6从事跨国情报搜集、间谍培训等工作。

3、MI6排查嫌疑人  
所有乘客和机组成员都被迫滞留在伦弗鲁郡佩斯利大酒店，等候MI6逐一排查，尤以嫌疑人名单为主。  
经过多次背景审查、一次严格体检、三轮细致搜检、连环问讯和犯罪心理小组侧写，戴维斯率先被排除嫌疑，返回美国。她是崇尚爱国主义的保守主义者，嫉恶如仇，果断机敏。她虽有可能自诩为国家正义的守护者而暗起杀心，但背景审查合格，且缺乏信息渠道和药品来源，无法实施行动。  
苏亚雷斯随后被排除嫌疑，由于故意伤人、破坏公物判处三周监禁和一次社区服务。由于苏亚雷斯此前与死者素不相识，唯一一次交流就是身体冲突。他在审讯时的言论符合之前在Agent  Cruise诱导下的回答，他坦诚自己只是单纯地厌恶曼联球迷。于他而言，再过分的暴力行动也仅限于和宿敌球迷打打架耍耍狠，没有杀死对方的必要。  
卡瓦尼在体检时被查出已有两个月身孕，随身提包里的内裤上提取出精斑，经DNA对比确定符合威廉 · 理查德。面对体检报告，他坦诚自己为入职与机长保持不正当关系。后来理查德不知为何态度大变，易怒且有暴力倾向，每次谈起两人的未来就拳脚相加，工作时还刻意避开。他担心孩子的户口问题，跟随理查德进入头等舱，想讨个说法，被对方强迫。  
理查德被确认为犯罪嫌疑人，当场逮捕送押候审。他的随身物品中有一只摩丝喷雾小样，内存些许诺维乔克-A-230神经毒剂残余；根据卡瓦尼和其他空乘的证词，理查德态度大变时正逢他回俄罗斯探亲后；MI6调查发现，理查德探亲假期结束当天，一笔巨额资金从冰岛转入他现居圣彼得堡的前妻的银行卡账户；在理查德的公寓中，特工搜查出了一本被当成密码本使用的《安娜卡列尼娜》，从中顺利地找出了安全联络点地址，并在那里搜到了剩余的诺维乔克-A-230和其他试管装毒剂。  
最终，理查德因间谍罪、故意杀人罪判处终身监禁，在被从法院送往拉桑泰监狱的途中遭遇恐怖分子的汽油弹袭击，当场身亡。他的情人卡瓦尼被美联航开除，又以偷渡、伪造护照罪名被遣返至乌拉圭，但最后一次被监控系统捕捉到图像是在巴塞罗那港口，和一个食指上有雄狮纹身的男人登上渡轮离开。

4、疑点  
首先，诺维乔克-A-230神经毒剂可以以较慢速度释放，也就意味着可能释放毒剂的人员不止局限于头等舱中的两名嫌疑人，机场及飞机上所有接触过伯根的人都有嫌疑，其中也包括和伯根扭打在一起的苏亚雷斯。Agent  Beckham认为，MI6并未对这个疯狂球迷作出进一步审查的原因或许是他们也拿苏格兰足球流氓没办法的缘故，看着就头痛。  
其次，Agent  Cruise始终认为苏亚雷斯摸卡瓦尼臀部的动作不对劲。苏亚雷斯看似举止粗鲁莽撞，但那一瞬间的姿态并不轻佻，倒像是情人间的亲昵情趣。卡瓦尼对此并无任何反应，像隐忍不发又像已经习惯。如果说是受职业规范限制，起码会展现出一点反感，何况那时他已经怀了理查德的孩子，孕期omega对陌生alpha的触碰有本能的抗拒；如果说他已经习惯乘客动手动脚，为什么会在被伯根触碰时流露出厌恶的神色 ？  
第三，Agent  Beckham认为MI6的行李搜检结果有许多不尽不实之处。一个杀手会将装有残余神经毒剂的容器随身携带，但却没有被搜查出注射器，着实不合情理。如今有多种取精方法，从内裤上提取到的精斑不足以证明卡瓦尼当时正在和理查德做爱，更无法证明他无力作案。

 

* * *

 

**案件结果**

  
因涉及三方间谍机构、英国警方调查不利造成证据不足、嫌疑人均已渺无音信、行动处不具备管辖权和处理权等原因， 此案虽有疑点仍需永久封存，列入二级机密文件，不可泄露。  
建议绕开MI6深入调查苏亚雷斯在利物浦的社交圈和生活状态；建议派遣特工前往乌拉圭确认卡瓦尼的真实身份，并与齐达内联系，在其势力范围内搜寻他的行踪；建议使用天网、发动黑客调查食指上有雄狮纹身的神秘人。

 

* * *

 

**局长批示**

  
准许行动。另，Cani，下次别再批他们的“蜜月假”了。


End file.
